


Bibliophilie

by Modocanis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/pseuds/Modocanis
Summary: nom féminin, passion d'une personne pour la recherche et l'acquisition des livres anciens, rares et précieux.





	Bibliophilie

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de la librairie, Crowley sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère était lourde, électrique, il y avait dans l'air un malaise palpable. Pas étonnant qu'aucun client n'ait osé s'aventurer dans la boutique.  
Aziraphale était seul, assis très droit, sur un vieux canapé. Il portait encore son manteau, sec malgré le déluge qui s'abattait sur Londres, preuve qu'il était rentré depuis un certain temps.  
Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée du démon.

Le contraste était saisissant avec la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était alors au comble de l'excitation, incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents, couinant et bondissant d'une façon que Crowley, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, trouvait adorable.  
Il l'avait même abandonné en plein milieu d'un déjeuner au Ritz, en lui laissant une note que le démon avait pris bien soin de ne pas régler.

Une seule chose pouvait susciter une telle passion chez l'ange : la découverte d'une nouvelle Bible d'Infamie. C'était l'une des collections dont il était le plus fier. Il les possédait toutes, de la Bible des Injustes à celle de « La pefte foit de tout cela ».  
Et voilà qu'une Bible d'une valeur inestimable venait de faire son apparition. Rédigée et enluminée à la main par un moine cistercien, elle ne présentait qu'un seul défaut. Dans l'évangile selon Saint Luc, « Or Satan entra dans Judas » était suivi d'une ligne supplémentaire : « qui en éprouva moult plaisirs et grande satisfaction ».

Aziraphale avait emprunté le portable de Crowley pour réserver l'ouvrage et, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se le faire livrer, sachant combien un certain démon avait oeuvré pour la poste anglaise, il avait filé à la station d'Euston.

Crowley essaya de prendre un air compatissant, même si les muscles de son visage se rebellaient contre cette expression.

« À voir ta tête, j'en déduit que tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais. »

L'ange laissa échapper une gémissement où perçait la douleur. Il se pencha en avant et pressa ses paumes contre son front.

« Ils m'avaient promis de me la garder ! Je suis allé jusqu'à Manchester...Manchester ! Le train a eu plus de deux heures de retard, je n'ai pas pu trouver de taxi et je me suis perdu en sortant de la gare. Cette ville est une...abomination. »

Manchester comptait parmi les plus grandes réussites de Crowley.

« Quand j'ai enfin trouvé cette maudite librairie, ils venaient de la vendre ! Ils ont cru que c'était moi. Ils n'ont même pas pu me donner le nom de l'acheteur. Il a réglé en espèces...Qui règle encore en espèces de nos jours ? »

Crowley, pour certains achats, avec un maximum de piécettes qu'il mettait spécialement de côté.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, écartant les cuisses autant que son jean slim noir le lui permettait. Il étendit le bras le long du dossier, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à toucher l'ange éploré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui ferais si tu lui mettais la main dessus ? »

Aziraphale tourna la tête vers lui.

« À qui ?

-À l'acheteur. »

L'ange serra les poings en tremblant.

« Oh ! Celui-là ! Je le fe... »

Il s'interrompit soudain. Rougissant comme un écolier pris en faute, il bredouilla :

« Je...je veux dire, je le féliciterais pour son excellent choix, et j'offrirais de lui racheter cet ouvrage unique au prix qui lui conviendra.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne le plaquerais pas contre un mur pour lui expliquer ta façon de penser ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas un dé...Je ne suis pas toi !

-Tu veux que je m'y colle ?

-Je...Non ! Et même si, il...Arrête ! N'essaye pas de me pousser à commettre des mauvaises actions ! Ce n'est pas le jour !

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais commis d'acte répréhensible, lui rappela le démon, évoquant toutes les fois où Aziraphale, conformément à leur accord, s'était acquitté de tâches indignes de sa nature angélique.

-Mais ce n'était jamais pour mon bénéfice personnel ! Et c'était toujours en échange d'une bonne action de ta part ! »

Crowley fronça le nez à cette mention.

« Donc, tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

Aziraphale hésita. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Non, qui que ce soit, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir acheté cette Bible...J'aurais fait exactement la même chose à sa place.

-Alors, s'il te disait qu'il l'avait achetée pour te l'offrir, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour le remercier ? Tu l'embrasserais ? »

Aziraphale ouvrit des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Ses sourcils montèrent si haut sur son front qu'ils faillirent rejoindre ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'as achetée ?! »

Abandonnant son petit jeu, le démon sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

« Oh ! Toi ! Espèce de sal...vieux serpent ! »

Crowley avait hâte de lui raconter comment il avait grillé tous les feux rouges, pulvérisé les limitations de vitesse sur l'autoroute, fait exploser trois radars, semé deux voitures de police et provoqué une panne de signalisation sur tout le réseau ferré dans le seul but de retarder le train qu'avait pris l'ange.

Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans son récit quand il se retrouva plaqué contre le dossier du canapé. Il voulut protester, mais Aziraphale le fit taire en couvrant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il s'attendait à des reproches et à des remerciements, mais pas à ce qu'il le prenne au mot. Après plus de six mille ans à le côtoyer, il arrivait encore à le surprendre. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'ange sur sa peau. Il gémit et ouvrit la bouche par la laisser glisser contre la sienne. Il se mit à lui rendre caresse pour caresse et se laissa aller, perdu dans les sensations de douceur et de chaleur.

Aziraphale finit cependant par s'écarter de lui, pour reprendre son souffle, les lèvres humides de salive.  
Il dévora Crowley du regard et celui-ci sentit le désir lui tordre le ventre. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser lui faire autant d'effet.

« Où est-elle ?

-Je l'ai laissée dans la Bentley. »

L'ange se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte de la librairie.

Crowley s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum, Aziraphale ? »

L'ange se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ? »

Il hésita visiblement entre la sortie et le démon à demi-allongé sur le canapé.  
Celui-ci écarta un peu plus ses longues jambes, et caressa l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, effleurant la bosse qui commençait à tendre le tissu moulant au niveau de son entre-jambe.

« Tu essayes encore de m'induire en tentation.... »

Crowley passa sa langue, un peu trop pointue, sur ses lèvres.

« Ça fonctionne ? »

Les joues d'Aziraphale se colorèrent et il inspira profondément. Il revint sur ses pas.

« Tu sais que tu es la seule chose au monde capable de me détourner d'un livre aussi rare ? »

Crowley lui tendit la main et, dès qu'Aziraphale eut glissé sa paume dans la sienne, il l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Il passa les bras autour de son cou, et murmura, ses lèvres presque collées à son oreille :

« Merci pour le compliment. »


End file.
